<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fuckme dot com by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807911">fuckme dot com</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, I was horny when I wrote this, Impregnation, Insults, Kinktober, Loud Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Satire, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum, cumming, fuckme dot CUM, hahahaha, hatefuck, hatefuck is my kink, i hate this lmao, im gonna orphan this, im not funny, jizz, liy's a switch both physically and sexually, more like fuckme dot cum, orphaning this, shitpost, the word cum is funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one day when liy and stapy do what rivals naturally do, which is diss each other, they realize they hate each other so much they want to fuck each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liy/Stapy (Battle For Dream Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>one day Stapy and Liy were arguing cus y'know, that's what enemies are for.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you, Stapy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you too! I can see why you got eliminated!"</p><p> </p><p>"well you got eliminated shortly after I did, you're one to talk!"</p><p> </p><p>"at least I was in the game longer than you were!"</p><p> </p><p>"not gonna lie though... that's kinda hot"</p><p> </p><p>"what do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"the way we hate each other is kinda hot, to be honest."</p><p> </p><p>"I... I kinda agree."</p><p> </p><p>"It's like we hate each other so much we want to... um... you know"</p><p> </p><p>"hmmm... yeah let's fuck"</p><p> </p><p>so then Liy and Stapy went somewhere more, um, private and then Liy started jerking Stapy off</p><p> </p><p>"you're so terrible at this"</p><p> </p><p>"I bet you suck too" Liy said as she slapped Stapy, causing one of his staples to come out</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p> </p><p>Liy then started sucking Stapy's dick and kept blowing him till he nutted, and she swallowed his jizz.</p><p> </p><p>then Stapy shoved his dick into Liy's pussy. "Goddamn you're- ahh, so awful at this! AAHH" Liy exclaimed, being interrupted by her moans of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Stapy retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"if you really- ahh, hated me, you'd take it out on me by going faster and- ahh, harder!"</p><p> </p><p>"ahh, oh really?"</p><p> </p><p>little did they know, Foldy was watching them get it on from a few miles away.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get hatefuck." Foldy quietly thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"AAAAAAH OH GOD! HARDER! HARDER!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, I'm gonna-" </p><p> </p><p>Liy and Stapy both started cumming as much as they could. They were discovered hours later passed out and covered in cum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. stapy make baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes I know "coiny make baby" is a dead meme now but idc the title of this chapter's gonna reference it anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it had been around a month since Stapy and Liy fucked. </p><p> </p><p>Liy was just staring at a pregnancy test that was in her hands. it was positive. she dropped it in disbelief upon finding out it was positive. she couldn't believe it at all. she never thought she'd be pregnant, let alone by her rival.</p><p> </p><p>"goddammit. I should've checked if we were using protection before I agreed to fuck him."</p><p> </p><p>then Liy suddenly had an idea. one that could probably,,,,,,,,,, I don't know, stir up controversy? she went up to Foldy.</p><p> </p><p>"hey Foldy!"</p><p> </p><p>"ugh, what is it? if you're here to talk about fucking Stapy again, don't bother"</p><p> </p><p>Liy showed her the positive test. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid it is."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Foldy walked towards Stapy, clearly pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Stapy, what the fuck? how come you didn't wrap your tool?"</p><p> </p><p>Liy then intervened. "look, I'm equally at fault. I should've been on the pill when we got it on."</p><p> </p><p>"whatever I ain't gonna help you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm giving it up for adoption anyways. I ain't got time for kids and there's no way I'd raise a kid with either of you, even though I've fucked both of you before."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes the end implies Liy and Foldy have hatefucked before, but that's for another story lmao (I didn't put "Bisexual Female Character" in the tags for nothing)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>